¿Alguna vez te ha pasado?
by I'm Aurora
Summary: 26 Situaciones que Raven y Chico Bestia han pasado juntos desde que formaron los Jóvenes Titanes.
1. Situación Incómoda

_Situación incómoda_

_¡LosJóvenesTitanesnomepertenecen! Listo, lo dije ¿puedo irme ahora?_

* * *

El agua caliente rodeaba su cuerpo. Una delgada capa de burbujas adornaba la superficie del agua que la tina banca alojaba. Sus bellos ojos morados estaban cerrados disfrutando de la sensación de calor que el líquido de vida le brindaba. Sus manos estaban entretenidas con un patito amarillo de hule, jugueteando a ponerle espuma en la cabeza. Solo sus delicados pies y su cabeza salían del agua; el resto de su cuerpo estaba hundido bajo la superficie. Era un momento de profunda paz.

Hasta que él llegó.

–Perfecto no hay nadie… –dijo el perturbador de su paz entrando al baño.

Raven sintió que su corazón se achicaba. Su tuviera color en su pálido rostro seguramente habría sido drenado. Sus ojos se abrieron al instante. Sintió como su respiración se aceleraba. ¿¡Por qué no aseguró la puerta con candado!? O tal vez si lo hizo pero no quedo bien… ¡El punto es que Chico Bestia estaba en la habitación! ¡Y ella se estaba bañando!

Por suerte la cortina de baño estaba cerrada, cubriendo la tina, no dejaba ver más allá de su material azul y la 'protegía' de cualquier visitante imprudente. Aun así, necesitaba una forma de salir de ahí sin que el meta morfo se diera cuenta.

Mientras tanto, el chico verde no se había percatado de la presencia detrás de la cortina azul. El leotardo de la empática estaba siendo cubierto por una toalla que se había caído de la percha y no lo podía ver. Con su olfato animalesco pudo percibir un fuerte olor a jazmín, mas no le dio importancia; pensando que tal vez habían dejado una botella de shampoo abierta, lo pasó por alto. Lentamente fue removiendo su uniforme. Retiró su cinturón y lo colocó encima de la taza de baño. Hizo lo mismo con su playera, revelando su bien formado abdomen. Sus pantalones siguieron el camino. Dejándolo en ropa interior de superhéroes. Caminó hacia la tina de baño y corrió la cortina, revelando algo que definitivamente no quería ver.

Raven estaba dentro de la tina.

Chico Bestia quedó congelado. Sus ojos se agrandaron, adheridos a los ojos de la empática. Rápidamente cerró la cortina y murmuró.

–Lo… lo siento, Raven –su voz apenas era audible.

Raven perdió su voz. Poco a poco fue cayendo en la conciencia y murmuró de la misma forma que su compañero de equipo.

–Solo sal de aquí

–E-está bien.

Enseguida se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse en menos de un segundo. La empática suspiró y se levantó en sus pies. Rápidamente sacó el tapón de la tina, dejándola vaciar y enjuagó las burbujas de su cuerpo. Salió de la bañera, se enredó en su toalla y tomó su uniforme. Repentinamente recordó dos cosas.

Su habilidad para tele transportarse.

Chico Bestia no tenía ropa.

Sacudió el último de su cabeza tratando de impedir el inevitable sonrojo que subía a sus mejillas, mas el color carmesí ya estaba presente en una tonalidad demasiado alta. Se sintió una completa estúpida al olvidar sus poderes de tele transportación. Juntó la energía y se tele transportó a la seguridad de su habitación, rogando por no ver al chico verde en (por lo menos) una semana.

* * *

**Incómodoooo. ¿no creen?**

**Bueno, este es un reto que tomé en el foro '****_Opposites Attract: La cafetería de Té y Tofu' h_****ace mil años y no me había dignado a cumplir hasta ahora, mas que nada por pereza y falta de ideas. **

**Creo que ustedes ya habían leído fics de este mismo reto… pero uno más no los matará.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus inspirantes y hermosísimos reviews motivadores. **

**Ustedes estarán pensando que por qué sigo subiendo mas fics si no puedo ni actualizar los que ya tengo. Bueno… no los subo tan seguido por falta de inspiración o por flojera (sinceramente. No me maten) Pero no preocupar. Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo de 'Acontecimientos' listo y lo más seguro es que lo suba en unas horas. Ténganme paciencia. **

**Creo que esta fue una laaaaargaaaaaa nota de autora xD **

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**~Aurora de Logan**


	2. Situacion Linda

_Situacion Linda_

**_"_****_Yo podría quedarme despierto solo para escucharte respirar. Mirar tu sonrisa mientras estás dormida. Mientras tu estás alejada y soñando" -AeroSmith_**

_Sería tan hermoso que alguien me regalara a los Jóvenes Titanes. _

* * *

Siempre le había dicho que no entrara a su habitación. Y él siempre entraba, sin importarle las consecuencias. Después de todo, que lo arrojaran al mar no era tan malo. Además a veces ella no se daba cuenta cuando entraba y… bueno… si no se daba cuenta ¿Por qué no entrar?

Media noche. El momento perfecto para romper la regla de oro y entrar a su habitación. Como todas las noches, Chico Bestia se había convertido en una pequeña y verde hormiga y entrado por debajo de la puerta. Silenciosamente se había transformado a su forma humana y sus ojos esmeralda inmediatamente se habían posado en la cama donde su amada dormía plácidamente.

Se sentía un poco acosador… pero de algún modo no podía parar. Se había vuelto una costumbre para él ir a visitarla a media noche cuando dormía.

Acercándose a la cama, Chico Bestia observó con ternura a la chica que había robado su corazón. Sentándose en el borde de la cama observó cada rasgo de ella que adoraba. Un suave mechón de cabello violeta cubría su rostro. Suavemente lo aparto y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

Raven se acomodó inconscientemente mente más cerca de la pierna del chico verde. Acercó su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor que Chico Bestia le brindada. Como si fuera una niña pequeña buscando el calor de su madre. Esto le pareció un acto de completa inocencia a Chico Bestia. Empezó a acariciar su cabeza con una ternura inigualable. Se acercó un poco a su rostro y besó su frente. Se separó de ella y sonrió de lado, admirando de nuevo sus rasgos.

Él podría quedarse por siempre ahí. Podría pasar horas y horas admirando como dormía, velando su sueño. Preguntándose qué estaría soñando; preguntándose si él estaba presente ahí. Cada segundo de su vida lo quería pasar ahí, junto a ella. Sintiendo su respiración pausada y escuchando sus latidos rítmicos. Admirar cada segundo su belleza inhumana. Percibir el leve perfume de jazmines y lirios. Estar con ella.

–Te amo Raven… –susurró el chico apartando otro cabello rebelde del rostro de la chica.

Lentamente se fue levantando de la cama tratando de no despertarla. Al estar fuera del alcance de la chica suspiró soñadoramente.

Raven se estremeció ante la falta del chico verde. Entre sueños comenzó a buscar el calor de nuevo con su mano. Alcanzando una almohada la juntó a su cuerpo y la apretó con fuerza.

Volviendo a suspirar, Chico Bestia se transformó de nuevo en una hormiga y salió de la habitación. Ahora solo tenía que esperar hasta mañana para poder sentirla junto a él. Y por ahora, fingir que jamás pasó esto.

* * *

**Wooo, este capítulo fue corto. ¿No lo creen? **

**En fin. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews positivos que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior. Me alegra saber que pude sacarles una sonrisa. Se siente hermoso que aprecien tu trabajo. En serio, chicos, son la onda, los amo. **

**Ahora, no sé si esto fue lindo… pero la verdad fue la mejor idea que tuve. Íganme que opinan, por favor. **

**Espero sus reviews con ansias.**

**Ustedes. Son. Geniales. Personas. **

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**~Aurora de Logan**


	3. Situación Deprimente

_Situación Deprimente _

"A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd." ~Alphonse de Lamartine

_Ayer me dijeron que los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecían. Fue tan triste._

* * *

Y fue justo en ese momento, cuando el creyó que ella estaría ahí por siempre, que sucedió. Fue justo en ese momento que ella solo... se fue. Solo de la noche a la mañana... se fue. ¿Y dónde estaba el? ¿Por qué accedió a irse sabiendo que ella no estaba bien?

Él sabía que ella había recibido una herida grave en batalla y aun así sucumbió ante su dulce voz diciéndole que estaría bien.

_"Estoy bien, Garfield. Ve a dormir, tienes que descansar. Todo estará bien."_

¿Cómo pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras mientras su cuerpo yacía en la camilla des hospital? ¿Cómo pudo haber pronunciado esas palabras mientras miles de cables se conectaban a su piel grisácea y su costado sangraba? ¿Acaso ella en verdad pensaba que todo estaría bien? ¿O solo lo decía para no destruir su alma?

Horas antes el había confesado sus sentimientos y ella los correspondía. Y ahora... la dulce alegría de su alma se había convertido en sal.

Odiaría por siempre aquellas palabras y odiaría de igual manera a la persona quien la pronunció.

_"Lo siento, señor Logan... ella se fue"_

¿¡Por qué a él!? De todas las personas del mundo ¿Por qué él? Primero sus padres, y ahora el amor de su vida. ¿Acaso la vida jamás querría verlo contento?

Y ahí estaba ahora. En aquel cementerio donde las lapidas de sus padres los conmemoraban. Y ahora, entre ambas, se levantaba la de su amada, pronunciando con frívola crueldad su nombre.

— ¡¿Que hice yo para merecer esto?! Por favor ¡dímelo!

Dejo escapar todos sus dolores en aquel grito de desgracia. Todo su dolor y tristeza se reflejó en aquel grito, cortando el silencio sepulcral. Dejando sus lágrimas fluir, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la tierra mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer torrencialmente. Sus lágrimas se mesclaron con la lluvia, bailando un vals de amargura en sus mejillas, mientras él se preguntaba con dolor...

—¿Por qué?

* * *

**Woo hace tiempo que no actualizaba ¿no? Bueno, tuve varios problemas con esta situación, no porque las ideas no fluyeran, sino porque eran demasiadas ideas las que tenía y no sabía cuál de todas usar.**

**De hecho 'En las Cenizas del Pasado' se supone que era esta situación. Solo que no sentí que era lo suficientemente buena para ponerla aquí.**

**Y sí… maté a Raven… de nuevo. Al parecer tengo una pequeña obsesión con matar a Rave… ups. **

**Lamento la tardanza en esto y espero que pueda actualizar pronto.**

**¿Qué tal un hermoso review? **

**Nos leemos pronto **

**-Aurora de Logan-**


	4. Situación Divertida

**Situación Divertida**

_"__Hay dos clases de hombres: los que piensan y los que se divierten" ~__Montesquieu_

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen bla-bla-bla, ya saben esa historia_**

* * *

—Vamos Rae. ¡No puedes decirme que esto no es divertido!

—Chico Bestia, matar mis neuronas de la manera más estúpida posible no es divertido.

—¡Claro que lo es! No, espera ¡Presiona ahí!

—¿Presiono dónde?

—En la X. ¡En la X!

—No pues como se lo que hace la X .

—¡Tu solo presiónala!

—Ya está presionada.

—¡Presiónala!

—Chico Bestia, ya está presionada.

—¡Presiónala más!

—Si la presiono más no va a servir más. Al contrario, si la presiono más corremos el riesgo de dañar las conexiones del display y que esta porquería deje de servir.

—¿En qué momento te volviste experta en funcionamiento de controles?

—En el mismo momento en el que tú te volviste más idiota.

—…¿En serio?

—Eres un idiota. Ahora ¿qué tengo que hacer para que la bola esa se mueva a la derecha?

—¿Cuál bola?

—La bola esa, la que está en la pantalla junto con tu bola.

—Rae… es una nave espacial, no una bola.

—Tiene forma esférica

—Porque así son las naves espaciales.

—¿Alguna vez has visto una nave espacial?

—¡Claro! La que tenían los aliens extraños que habían secuestrado a Star cuando los Titanes se formaron.

—¿Y tenía forma de bola?

—Em… pues… no.

—¿Entonces cómo puedes decirme que las naves espaciales tienen forma de bola?

—Porque… eso no importa. Solo diviértete Rae, no pienses tanto.

—Alguien aquí tiene que hacerlo.

—Bueno, si los videojuegos no te divierten, ¿qué es divertido para ti?

—Lanzarte por la ventana lo sería

—No lo harías, adoras tanto a este increíblemente perfecto Titán que no quisieras hacer nada para dañarlo. Además, el agua esta helada, no lo harías por compasión porque….

—"No pienses tanto Chico Bestia… solo diviértete"

—¿Qué? No, espera. ¡Rae, espera! ¡Raveeeeen!

Levantándose, Raven apagó la televisión mientras reía al imaginarse la cara de su amigo cuando subiera empapado.

* * *

**Acabo de descubrir que tengo un terrible sentido del humor. Releyendo esto me di cuenta que mi sentido del humor realmente es horrible. ¡Soy una amargadaa! hahaha. **

**Bueno, como ya saben, lamento la tardanza. ¡Pero esta vez tengo una buena razón! Me estoy cambiando de casa, entonces no tengo tiempo para nada haha y luego no tengo internet y pues ¿cómo subo fic si no hay internet? De hecho, esto lo escribí hace como 6 días, peeeero el internet no existía en mi nueva casa hasta ahora entonces no podía subir nada hahaha. **

**Dejen un review si les llega a su corazón. Si no, yo entenderé haha. Solo no me odien por no ser rápida actualizadora. **

**Yyyy, una última cosita. Pienso tener varias actualizaciones para pronto, posiblemente Titanes, la siguiente actualización de este fic, un nuevo one-shot (todo es posiblemente, no se emocionen). Y, si la inspiración e ideas llegan, podré (por fin) actualizar Hospital Psiquiátrico. Eso era todo. **

**Y creo que esta nota tuvo más palabras que el fic mismo… **

**Nos leemos pronto. **


	5. Situación de Confesiones

Situación de Confesiones

_"__La confesión hace posible el acceso a la certeza" ~Dietrich Bonhoeffer_

_Está bien, confieso que Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen._

* * *

—Rae, ya dime. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Levantando la vista de su libro, Raven contestó impaciente.

—Chico Bestia, ya te dije. Raven.

Pero era claro que Chico Bestia no la dejaría en paz. No le había dicho lo que él quería saber.

—Ése no es tu nombre Rae, hablo de tu verdadero nombre —insistió.

Ya estaba harta. Le diría lo que sea solo para dejar que el maldito duende verde la dejara avanzar una sola página. Por Azar, llevaba una semana con este libro y había leído solo diez páginas porque cierto Titán no dejaba de hacerle preguntas. ¿Era tan importante saber cuál era su animal favorito? ¿O su película favorita? ¿O su autor, su color, su género de música favorito? Ya ni Starfire hacía esta cantidad de preguntas. Y eso que ella era alienígena y quería conocer más sobre la cultura de la Tierra. Aunque a veces preguntara cosas como "Amigo Cyborg, ¿qué es un condón?" A ella solo le podías responder un simple no sé y olvidaría el tema. Pero no Chico Bestia. Él preguntaría hasta que sacara la respuesta que deseaba.

—Si te digo, ¿me dejarás leer en paz? —dijo Raven queriendo terminar la conversación de una vez. A veces solo ignorarlo no funcionaba. Esta era una de las veces.

—Sí, sí, sí. Solo dime. —Contestó el chico ilusionado.

—Me llamo Garfield.

Raven, por un segundo, quiso reír. Era increíble que hubiera pensado una cosa así Y era aún más increíble que la hubiera dicho. Chico Bestia por un segundo se quedó pensativo. ¿Raven se llamaba… Garfield?

—¿En serio? —Preguntó mientras sus ojos brillaban.

—Ja, claro que no —replicó la hechicera. —Yo no tendría nombre de gato.

Chico Bestia dejo salir un bufido extraño, no sabía si debía reclamarle el hecho que no le hubiera dicho su verdadero nombre o el hecho de que le recordara su nombre de gato. Eventualmente decidió reclamarle la primera, total, lo que quería saber era su verdadero nombre.

—¡Raven! Dímelo, ¡por favor! Moriré si no lo sé.

—Ya te dije, me llamo Garfield— En serio necesitaba dejar esta bromita, se estaba saliendo de su papel, el cual era de amargada aguafiestas…

Nah, unos cuantos minutos más no harían daño.

—¡Pero eso no es cierto! —Reclamó el chico.

—Bueno pues, me llamo Garfield…

—¡Mentira!

—Rachel…—casi susurró la hechicera

—¡Te dije que no te llamas Garfield! Espera… ¿qué?

—Me llamo Rachel—confesó Raven de una vez.

—¿En serio? —de nuevo los ojos de Chico Bestia brillaban.

—Sí —contestó la de piel gris— ahora lárgate y déjame leer o terminarás con la lengua en un lugar no muy lindo…

Rápidamente Chico Bestia salió de la sala. Raven sonrió levemente; poco a poco se iban conociendo más…

…Y eso le agradaba.

* * *

**Antes de que me sacrifiquen: sé que les dije que pronto. Pero, ya saben, escuela… **

**Equis, por fin actualicé y pienso que eso es lo más importante. **

**Ya saben: los reviews son preciados para una escritora o escritor. Apoyen con apoyo (no puedo creer que digan que soy buena escritora viendo estas taradeces que a veces escribo. Apoyen con apoyo, genio Aurora, genio) moral. **

**Se les quiere y se les agradece su tiempo que utilizan para leer. **

**-Aurora de Logan-**


	6. Situacion Extravagante

Situación Extravagante

_"__¿No ves que más grande es mejor? […] Un poco nunca es suficiente" _~Sharpay Evans

Los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi pertenencia.

* * *

—Hum… Bestita… ¿no crees que esto es… demasiado? —Preguntó Cyborg viendo la sobre-decorada habitación.

El cuarto de Raven estaba lleno de serpentinas, globos y flores por cada rincón. El piso estaba casi (por no decir completamente) cubierto por confeti, y la cama repleta de animalitos de peluche. La paredes tenían imágenes de "Feliz Cumpleaños" cada tres centímetros. De cada mueble colgaban listones y arreglos exagerados.

Chico Bestia se quedó serio un segundo, meditándolo cautelosamente. Era el cumpleaños de Raven. Raven era su novia. Su novia se merecía lo mejor siempre. Lo mejor era lo más grande.

—Nope —dijo al fin— nada es demasiado para mi Rae-Rae

* * *

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños Raven! —gritaron los cuatro Titanes alegremente.

—Oh amiga, ¡es glorioso que hayas cumplido diecinueve años ya! —celebró Starfire con uno de sus usuales abrazos (De los que te da tu tío después de no verte en cinco años que después te mandan al hospital. Sí, de esos)

—Gracias Star —murmuró la hechicera después de ser soltada.

—Feliz cumpleaños Raven —dijo (secamente) el líder Titán, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa, porque sabía que, entre mayor eran, más fortaleza adquirían.

Raven agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

—¡Raveeee! Como yo sé que adoras los cumpleaños— Cyborg claramente debió haber perdido la cabeza. Raven seguía odiando los cumpleaños— hice un hermosísimo, bellísimo, inigualable, perfecto, genial…

—Solo suéltalo, Cy —interrumpió Chico Bestia, impaciente por poder llevarse a Raven y sorprenderla.

—Impaciente… bueno, hice una torre de waffles como te gustan —canturreó el androide posando una mano en el pequeño hombro de la chica gótica.

La chica sonrió levemente. Cada cumpleaños que pasaba, Cyborg hacía una mega torre de waffles con miel de agave (que era menos dulce que la de abeja, al menos según ella). Apreciaba esto de gran manera, pero casi no lo demostraba.

—Gracias Cyborg —agradeció.

—¡Rae-Rae! Mi turno —Chico Bestia exclamó con entusiasmo, tendiéndole una mano a su novia—. Ven, lo adorarás.

Cyborg se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del odio de Raven y le susurró:

—Suerte…

Raven, un poco incomodada por el comentario de Cyborg, se preguntó qué sería lo que su novio le daría. Caminó hasta tomar la mano del meta morfo y, cuando la tocó, fue prácticamente arrastrada fuera de la sala de estar, dejando a Robin y a Starfire bastante desconcertados y a Cyborg lamentándose por la pobre alma de Raven.

Caminaron. No en silencio, pues Chico Bestia se la pasó diciendo cuánto le iba a gustar el regalo, que era el mejor novio del mundo y varias cosas que Raven no logró comprender por velocidad con la que hablaba. No paró de hablar y de arrastrarla hasta que paró en seco, haciendo que Raven casi salga volando hacia adelante por la inercia.

—Cierra los ojos

—¿Qué?

—Cierra los ojos —repitió Chico Bestia

Raven los cerró. Y, al cabo de unos segundos, sintió como era besada por su novio. La misma sensación de cuando se habían besado decenas de veces antes se hizo presente. Con suavidad Chico Bestia se hizo lentamente para atrás, pero Raven se inclinó hacia adelante para poder seguir besándolo. Y así, Chico Bestia la llevo dentro de la habitación lentamente, sin ser tan obvio como estaba planeado. Suavemente Chico Bestia y Raven se recostaron en la cama, sus lenguas bailando una sobre otra.

Hasta que él se retiró.

—Feliz cumpleaños —murmuró

—¿Vamos a tener sexo por mi cumpleaños? —preguntó Raven. ¿Era en serio?

Chico Bestia rio y señaló con los ojos un punto detrás de la empática.

Raven volteó, aún sobre el pecho de su novio y vio un pollo de peluche lleno de serpentinas. Volvió a escuchar el "Feliz cumpleaños" de Chico Bestia. Después de dirigir otra mirada a su novio, se levantó de la cama. Caminó lentamente por la habitación, observando cada pared, cada mueble. Absorbiendo la… enormidad…de todo.

Esto era tan no-ella, pero era tan él.

Y adoraba cuando él era él.

* * *

**¡Mátenmee! No, no pude con este capítulo. ¡No había ideas! Nonono, no pude. **

**Les agradecería si me dejaran un review. Ya saben, se aprecian. **

**-Aurora de Logan-**


	7. Situación Grosera

_Situación grosera._

_Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen. _

* * *

—¡Mierda!

Chico Bestia corrió y corrió por los pasillos de la Torre, alejándose lo más que pudiera de la cochera. Su corazón latía a una velocidad amesurada, jadeaba y sudaba a cántaros. Pero cualquiera hubiera estado en la misma situación que él si hubiera cometido el grandioso error que había cometido él.

Ensuciar con tofu el coche de Cyborg.

En primera: ¡Era el coche de Cyborg! Su 'bebe'. Te mataría si lo tocabas, especialmente si Chico Bestia lo tocaba.

Es segunda: Era Cyborg. ¡El primer amante de carne en América! ¡Y era tofu! Chico Bestia había manchado con _tofu _su precioso bebe.

Estaba tan muerto.

Mientras nuestro amado meta morfo corría se imaginaba mil y una maneras en las que su mejor amigo podría matarlo. Maneras de tortura que harían sonrojar a Raven.

Pero también pensaba en cuáles serían sus últimas palabras. Hubiera querido decir algo legendario, algo que quedara en la mente de Cyborg por la eternidad. Algo que cambiara las vidas de muchos y muchas. Algo que superara a cualquier frase que cualquier leyenda haya dicho. Algo como…

_"Te quiero, Raven"_

¿Qué? ¡No! No, no, no, no, no… ¡No! ¡Aléjense fangirls! No hubiera querido decir eso en sus últimas palabras, él pensaba en algo que hiciera que la vida diera un curso inesperado, algo que…

_Sólo cállate de una maldita vez y corre. _

—Hola B, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

_¡MIERDA!_

—¿Yo? A-a ninguna parte. Yo solo… eh… sí. Adiós— Corrió con tanta prisa lejos de su confundido mejor-amigo-mitad-robot-con-el-nombre-impronunciable, hacia un lugar con paz y tranquilidad, un lugar donde pudiera descansar en paz por el resto de su vida.

Y de casualidad sus piernas lo llevaron al lugar más inadecuado de la vida.

La habitación de Raven.

—¡Mierda! No, no, no. Maldita sea, no al estúpido cuarto de Raven…

—¿Con esa boca comes? —Escuchó una voz a s espalda que, al momento, no supo reconocer; saltó y pegó un grito demasiado agudo parra un chico de su edad y se dio la vuelta.

—No muerdo, Chico Bestia —Agregó Raven, viendo la reacción de su _compañero de equipo._

Chico Bestia sólo se quedó en silencio, una gota de sudor cayendo por su cabeza al estilo anime. Trataba de calmar su desbocado corazón y decir algo coherente.

—Cyborg… coche… tofu… muerte… —fue lo único que Raven pudo descifrar y alzó una ceja.

—¿O sea que…?

—¡Mi bebé! ¡CHICO BESTIA VOY A ASESINARTE! —Se escuchó la voz de Cyborg por, literalmente, toda la torre. El chico verde gritó otra obscenidad y salió corriendo hacia la seguridad que jamás encontraría.

* * *

**_Perdondenmeeeeeeeeeee. _**

**_Les prometo que no es mi intención tardar tanto en actualizaaar. Sólo que me da una flojera terrible, y justo me llegan las ideas en los momentos menos indicados de la vida, y para cuando quiero escribirlas no puedoo. _**

**_Y no sabía que poner en esta situación. _**

**_Nos leemos pronto. _**

**_;Aurora de Logan;_**


	8. Situación Delicada

_Situación delicada. _

_Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen. _

_"¿Por qué las rosas tienen espinas? Porque, aunque sean frágiles, pueden defenderse." _

* * *

Yo no era delicada y Chico Bestia lo sabía.

Chico Bestia era la persona que estaba más consciente de lo despiadada que podía llegar a ser. Él mismo había llegado a experimentar mi ira de una forma en la que no todos han llegado a imaginar. Él había vivido el mismo infierno, literalmente. Pero eso fue porque yo lo mandé ahí.

Él había sido el único que me había visto completamente destrozada y en mis peores momentos. Había sido el único que me había visto completamente desnuda, y no en una manera física, si no en una manera emocional. Había conocido mis miedos y mis deseos más profundos. Había visto mi pasado y mi presente; y si hubiera sido posible hubiera visto mi futuro. Había visto todas las cosas horribles que llegué a hacer. Todos mis pecados y las consecuencias de ellos.

–_Eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido, Raven _–me había dicho mientras yo lloraba en su pecho una vez.

Él había visto cómo era tener un padre como el que tenía. Había oído todas las humillaciones y regaños sin fundamentos. Había visto el maltrato y el abuso de mi padre. Había sentido toda la frustración que yo había sentido en ese tiempo. Y había experimentado lo que era ocasionar el fin del mundo.

Chico Bestia se había preguntado cómo es que yo podía seguir aquí, siendo fuerte y salvando a las personas a las que alguna vez estuve condenada a destruir. Se había preguntado cómo le hacía para no derrumbarme a causa de mi pasado. Incluso se había preguntado por qué no había acabado con mi vida si tenía tan horrible destino.

Sí, Chico Bestia sabía que yo no era débil. Pero aun así, seguía tratándome como una flor. Y yo podía sentir el miedo que él sentía que yo algún día me lastimara. Podía sentir cómo, a pesar de saber que yo era fuerte, aun así me tratara con la delicadeza con la que se trata a un cristal.

Porque me quería.

* * *

**No estoy segura de este capítulo, pero aun así lo publicaré. **

**Les agradecería si me dijeran qué les pareció.**

**Nos leemos pronto. **


	9. Celosa Situación

_Una celosa situación._

_"__El que es celoso no lo es por lo que ve; con lo que imagina basta." ~Jacinto Benavente. _

_Los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad._

* * *

Chico Bestia odiaba con toda su alma al chico gótico. Odiaba que pasara tanto tiempo con su Raven. Bueno, técnicamente no era suya, puesto que solo eran amigos, ¡pero aun así! Nadie debía tocarla.

Últimamente Raven y este chico habían estado frecuentando cafés más seguido, compartían música deprimente y poemas oscuros. Salían por pizza y a dar caminatas por el parque. A Chico Bestia le irritaba que este chico pudiera pasar más tiempo con Raven de lo que él pasaba. ¡Y solo se habían conocido hace dos semanas! Él la conocía hace años y no podía acercarse a la hechicera ni la mitad de lo que Gotiquito (como Chico Bestia lo había bautizado) había logrado en dos semanas. Así que hizo lo que todo adolescente cuerdo haría.

Reclamárselo a Raven.

En su verde mente, era una gran idea. Ya tenía planeados todos los hechos. Llegaría, le preguntaría quién es Gotiquito, le diría que se alejara de él, y Raven aceptaría, se casarían, y tendrían cuatro hijos: Marie, Rachel, Mark y Wo-Shang (sí, llamarían a uno en honor a los cómics que Chico Bestia leía), y serían felices para siempre.

Bueno, no… los nombres de los bebés aún estaban a discusión.

–¡Hola Rae! –decidió empezar con algo sutil, para no atacarla con preguntas.

–¿Qué? –contestó Raven.

–¿Tienes algo planeado para hoy? –preguntó Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.

–¿Por qué? –Raven entrecerró los ojos. Chico Bestia estaba planeando algo, y no le agradaba su misterio.

–Nada, nada –Chico Bestia dijo–. Porque quiero que me expliques…

Luego la sonrisa del cambia formas se desvaneció, su voz se agravó y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

–¡¿Quién es Gotiquito?! ¡¿Por qué sales tanto con él?! ¡¿Qué tanto haces con él cuando salen?! ¡¿Acaso ya están saliendo?! ¡¿Son pareja?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de engañarme con él?! ¡¿Y por qué no te gusta el nombre de Wo-Shang?!

Lo dijo tan rápido que por un momento se preguntó si Raven había entendido una sola palabra de lo que dijo. Pero no importaba. ¡Quería saber qué estaba mal con el nombre de Wo-Shang…! este, Gotiquito, sí, Gotiquito.

Raven se quedó callada por un tiempo, tratando de procesar todo, Chico Bestia supuso. Luego la vio alzar su perfecta ceja.

–¿Qué?

–¡No, Raven! ¡NO! ¡Quiero saber por qué evitas la pregunta! ¿Eres feliz con Gotiquito? Está bien, no importa. Ten hijos con él. Váyanse de Luna de Miel a Cuidad Gótica y sean felices por siempre. Pero quiero que sepas Raven, quiero que sepas, que yo hubiera sido el padre perfecto para Wo-Shang –dicho eso, salió de la sala.

Después de un prolongado silencio, se escuchó la voz de Cyborg, quien estaba cocinando costillas su 'salsa especial'.

–¿Quién es Wo-Shang?

* * *

**_Wuu, nuevo capítulo y esta vez (sorprendentemente) no me tardé tanto en actualizar. _**

**_Casi no hubo reviews la vez pasada y eso me pone triste =( Pero no importa porque esperemos que este tenga más reviews =)_**

**_Nos leemos pronto._**


	10. Situación Entre Ex-Compañeros

_Situación entre excompañeros._

_"__Hola. ¿Puedes oírme? Estoy en California soñando con lo que solíamos ser cuando éramos jóvenes y libres. He olvidado cómo se sentía el mundo antes de que cayera a nuestros pies". ~Adele_

_Los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi pertenencia. _

* * *

No había mucho que hacer ya. Trigon había dominado el mundo y destruido la humanidad. Había tomado millones de almas y las había enviado al infierno. Y Raven le había ayudado. Se había convertido en el portal para que su padre entrara a la Tierra para conquistarla. Había sido el arma con el cual millones de personas fueron asesinadas.

Y, aunque se sentía como un monstruo cuando lo admitía, esas millones de almas no eran lo que más de dolían. Haber encendido en llamas a la tierra tampoco era lo que más le dolía. No, lo que más le dolía eran cuatro almas. Sólo cuatro.

Sus amigos.

El sentimiento de traición que la invadía era lo que más le dolía. Haberlos dejado a su suerte. Haberlos abandonado cuando, posiblemente, más la necesitaban. Haber visto a Starfire llorando en el hombro de Robin, mientras él mantenía una expresión indescifrable; Cyborg golpeando con todas sus fuerzas aquella barrera de su propia magia que los impedía alcanzarla.

Haber soltado ese centavo de cobre.

Habían pasado años ya. Y seguía viendo aquella ciudad rota desde la cima de la torre titán destruida. Y seguía recordando cómo fue su vida como héroe. Recordaba las infinitas sesiones de meditación con Starfire. Los cómodos silencios en la mañana con Robin. Las mil veces que el bebé de Cyborg era cuidado por ella.

Pero, si algo se le venía a la mente infinitas veces, era las estúpidas bromas de Chico Bestia.

Él y ella no eran nada, pero definitivamente había algo. No sabía qué, pero algo que ella adoraba. Raven siempre estuvo completamente enterada de los sentimientos del cambia formas hacia ella y, aunque al principio le daba igual, varias veces se sorprendió a ella misma pensando el Chico Bestia. Algo que, con el tiempo, se volvió más constante. Hasta que Raven admitió que le gustaba estar cerca de Chico Bestia, que siempre buscaba su compañía. Que lo quería.

_Para la suerte._

Aquél centavo era lo que más atesoraba en su vida. No sus libros, no sus recuerdos de los Jóvenes Titanes. Su pequeño centavo de cobre.

Porque le recordaba a él. Le recordaba lo infantil que podía ser al creer que un centavo daría suerte. Le recordaba lo generoso que podía ser. Y lo fuerte que era. Le recordaba lo que alguna vez tuvieron.

Le recordaba algo que jamás quería olvidar.

* * *

**_Wuuu. Un nuevo capítulo. No sé si esto se considere BBRae y tampoco sé si esto cumpla con la situación, pero bueno haha. Ya saben que adoro que me dejen reviews y de eso depende la siguiente actualización haha. Nos leemos pronto :)_**


	11. Situación de Terminar y Volver

_Una situación de terminar y volver._

_"__No eres tú, soy yo". _

_Los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi pertenencia. _

* * *

–¡Esto siempre es lo mismo, Raven!

–Probablemente… pero…

–Siempre que haces algo, trato de hacer algo parecido. Y siempre me dices que no haga eso, ¡cuando tú misma lo haces!

–Sí, pero en el…

–No, Raven. Siempre es la misma mierda. Esto no puede seguir así.

–¿No puede seguir… cómo? Sólo necesitamos tiempo para…

–¿Para qué, exactamente? Dime Raven ¿para qué demonios necesitamos tiempo?

–Para que aprendas a…

–¿A qué? ¿Necesito aprender cómo tratar a la maldita Reina?

–No exactamente a la Reina.

–Escucha, ya no puedo con esto.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–No puedo seguir con… lo que sea que estemos haciendo. Es demasiado complicado para mí. Creo que deberíamos terminar ahora.

–Chico Bestia, ¿es en serio? Después de todo lo que hemos...

–Sí, lo sé. Pero no sé si pueda soportar todo esto más tiempo. No eres tú, soy yo.

–Esa es la excusa para terminar esto más patética que jamás he escuchado.

–Tal vez, pero es verdad.

–¿Al menos puedes darle una última oportunidad?

Chico Bestia lo pensó un minuto.

–Está bien. Pero… creo que el ajedrez no es para mí.

* * *

**_No tengo idea de qué demonios estoy pensando hahah._**

**_Bueno, la situación se supone que era algo de 'terminar y volver', pero no creo que en el BBRae se den ese tipo de situaciones, más por el carácter de Raven. Pero como es un reto, tenía que escribir algo al respecto y se me ocurrió en 'terminar y volver' a jugar un juego. ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió esto? Ni yo lo sé haha. _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado mucho y lamento que fuera cortititio, el siguiente será más larguito, lo prometo haha. _**

**_Ya saben que en los reviews hay una chispita inspiracional que nos motiva a seguir escribiendo. _**

**_Nos leemos pronto._**


	12. Situación de 'cuidando a nuestros hijos'

_Situación de 'cuidando a nuestros hijos'_

_"__Antes de casarnos, tenía seis teorías de cómo educar a los hijos. Ahora tengo seis pequeños y ninguna teoría." ~Lord Rochester_

_No poseo los derechos a los Jóvenes Titanes. _

* * *

Empezaremos por lo primero.

Habían pasado años desde que los Jóvenes Titanes se formaron. Y unos pocos menos años desde que se separaron. O desde que cada quién tomó un camino distinto. Y, como siempre suele suceder en estos hermosos años de madurez, los jóvenes habían cambiado. No sólo físicamente, si no que habían madurado mentalmente también. Unos menos que otros, claro, pero habían madurado de todas formas. Y con esta madurez habían venido las etapas de la vida que cualquiera quisiera tener.

Entablar una relación seria.

Pero, no todos nuestros superhéroes eran iguales, por lo que algunos sentaron cabeza antes que otros. Están, por ejemplo, Robin y Starfire, quienes desde su joven e inmadura adolescencia supieron que eran el uno para el otro. Estaban otros, como Cyborg, que decidieron que solteros estaban mejor y, aunque los veías con alguna chica de vez en cuando, jamás era algo serio. Y estaban otros, Raven y Chico Bestia, quienes se querían desde sus jóvenes años, pero tardaron eternidades en admitirlo. Pero como el amor todo lo puede, terminaron juntos. En este caso, el 'amor' es Cyborg, quien con sus 'poderes de cupido' logró que nuestra pareja dispareja se emparejara. Y era que el androide todo lo podía cuando se trataba del BBRae.

Pero no vamos a hablar de las bellas bodas y lunas de miel de nuestros queridos héroes. Vamos a hablar de lo que viene después. Vamos a hablar de las verdaderas aventuras en el matrimonio. Vamos a hablar de la pequeña cigüeña que se convertirá en nuestra conocida.

Así es… hablaremos de los bebés.

Y es que los bebés son las verdaderas aventuras que una persona puede tener. Son bebés, por el amor de Azar. Y todos sabemos que, con los bebés, vienen muchísimas ocurrencias... acompañadas de noches de desvelo, llantos insoportables en la madrugada y muchos, _muchos_ pañales… pero aun así siguen siendo una parte fabulosa de nuestra vida.

Menos cuando tienes tres bebés, un esposo no-tan-maduro y una paciencia diminuta.

Y ese era el triste caso de nuestra titán de hoy.

Sí, Raven tenía la peor combinación de la vida.

Pero basta de introducciones sobre los hijos y la familia, vamos a la historia.

* * *

Raven y Chico Bestia se encontraban en el centro comercial. Cuidando niños, juguetes, pañaleras y carriolas. Porque cuando tienes hijos, todo eso te vendrá por añadidura. Sí, está en la biblia de los padres, porque sí existe una, cuando tengas hijos lo entenderás.

Y cuando eres padre ¿qué tienes que hacer? Comida. Y para hacer comida ¿a dónde vas? Pues al centro comercial.

Pero no, ese no era el gran problema de nuestros padres principiantes.

No. El problema era que, junto al supermercado había un hermoso y precioso… centro de videojuegos.

Ahora, sí, Aurora, un centro de videojuegos no es tan malo. Lo malo era que estamos hablando de Chico Bestia. ¡Chico Bestia! Y nuestro joven adulto no había cambiado nada en lo que se refería a videojuegos.

–¡Raven! ¡Ven, videojuegos! –gritaba nuestro cambia formas pegado al cristal de la ventana del local, ojos brillándole como a nosotros, los fans BBRae, nos brillan los ojos cuando vemos momentos de esta pareja.

Raven se acercó a dónde estaba su esposo, cargando a un bebé, dos niños agarrados a cada lado de sus pantalones deportivos y una pañalera al hombro.

Y estos tres niños eran sus hijos. Tristemente, no pudieron adoptar a Melva, a Timmy ni a Theether, ya que los mojes del orfanato no los creyeron capaces de cuidar a tres niños. Pero, con el pasar de los años, la tristeza disminuyó y tuvieron tres pequeños propios.

La más grande era Arella, en memoria de la madre de Raven. Tenía los ojos de su padre, pero la piel de su madre, con un cabello combinado de ambos; tenía apenas seis cortos años. Después de Arella venía Tophu, de cuatro años. Sí, el nombre se lo puso Chico Bestia, Raven lo permitió ya que él le había dejado escoger el nombre de la más grande, aunque a Raven no le encantaba que su hijo se llamara como una comida al principio con el paso del tiempo lo aceptó. Era idéntico a su hermana más grande, sólo que en hombre. El más pequeño tenía nueve meses. Él había salido diferente a sus demás hermanos, pues tenía la piel de un color humano, ojos de su madre y el cabello esmeralda. ¿Su nombre? Raven prefería no decirlo.

Pero a Chico Bestia le encantaba.

–Raven, pásame a Wo-Shang, quiero que vea lo mejor de la diversión.

Sí, el más pequeño se llamaba Wo-Shang.

No pregunten cómo terminaron poniéndole un nombre un poco ridículo al pobre bebé, porque sólo Chico Bestia sabía cómo le hizo para lograr que su hijo se llamara así. Desde hace años había planeado ese nombre y por fin se le concedió.

–Chico Bestia, venimos a comprar comida ¡no a jugar videojuegos! –Gruñó Raven. Cada semana, se marido hacía lo mismo, entraba al centro de videojuegos y la dejaba cargar todas las bolsas sola.

–Sí, un segundo –replicó Chico Bestia, todavía pegado al cristal.

Raven gruñó de nuevo, dejó a Wo-Sh… al bebé en la carriola y soltó a Arella y a Tophu, se acercó a su esposo dando pisotones, lo agarró del cuello de su camisa verde y lo arrastró a donde estaban sus hijos. Como, literalmente lo arrastró.

–Venimos a comprar comida ¡no a jugar videojuegos! –repitió Raven mientras caminaba. Chico Bestia sólo se cruzó de brazos y resopló, haciendo un puchero.

Cuando estaban junto a sus hijos, Chico Bestia se levantó y sonrió a Raven, quien entrecerró los ojos. Tomó a Wo-Shang de la carriola y lo cargó en sus hombros.

–Claro, comida. Voy justo detrás de ti.

Raven tomó a Tophu, a Arella y la carriola y empezó a caminar dejando a Chico Bestia atrás de ella. Grave error. Chico Bestia caminó detrás de ella, cargando a Wo-Shang, pero cuando pasaron por la ventana de los videojuegos otra vez, se agachó, pegándose al cristal de nuevo.

–Observa Wo-Shang… entretenimiento al alcance de tus pequeñas manitas –dicho esto lo bajó de sus hombros y lo depositó en el suelo, mientras el bebé mantenía el equilibrio torpemente.

Chico Bestia sonrió a su hijo, lo amaba como a casi nada en este mundo. En eso pasó una motocicleta que esas que anhelaba cuando era joven. ¿Y recuerdan cuando dijo que lo amaba como a casi nada? Para eso existe el 'casi' por que amaba las motocicletas. Se acercó a fanboy-iar sobre el resplandeciente vehículo, olvidando a todo lo que lo rodeaba que no fuera la bella motocicleta blanca.

Pasó el tiempo, y la motocicleta se tuvo que ir. Y Chico Bestia se levantó, se sacudió el polvo de las rodillas y caminó hacia el supermercado. Encontró a Raven en el camino, quien estaba bastante enojada.

–¿Dónde estabas? Tuve que cargar con todas las bolsas por mí misma.

–No pasa nada, tienes tus poderes –Chico Bestia dijo con toda la sinvergüenzada de la vida–. Ven aquí Wo-Shang-y –dijo acercándose a la carriola sólo para encontrarla vacía–. Raven ¿y Wo-Shang?

–Estaba contigo –respondió la hechicera, son los ojos abiertos en terror. Chico Bestia tardó un segundo en procesarlo.

–Oh, mierda…

Y más rápido que Flash, corrió por todo el centro comercial en busca de su hijo.

* * *

–¡¿Perdiste a nuestro hijo?! –Gritó Raven completamente enojada y asustada. Llevaban veinte minutos buscando a Wo-Shang, pero no daban con él.

–Yo no… estaba justo aquí, lo prometo.

Raven sentía cómo las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos. Sentía el corazón roto y un vacío desolador en su interior. Tenía miedo, y estaba enojada. Quería echarse a llorar en los brazos de su marido, pero al mismo tiempo no quería estar cerca de él por haber perdido a su bebé. Quería asesinarlo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía. Tenía es corazón demasiado roto. Mientras tanto, Chico Bestia sentía que la había traicionado. Porque Raven le había confiado a su bebé, y ahora no estaba. Se había distraído viendo una maldita motocicleta en lugar de cuidar a su hijo como un padre normal lo habría hecho. Así que cuidadosamente se acercó a Raven y la abrazó, la sentía tensa y podía sentir los movimientos de sus hombros mientras sollozaba. Y sentía un malestar en la boca del estómago. El malestar de angustia.

Así pasaron un tiempo. Raven llorando en los brazos de su esposo, Chico Bestia sintiendo que iba a devolver de la angustia, y Arella y Tophu no entendiendo nada.

Hasta que una vocecita se hizo presente a sus espaldas.

–¿Mamá?

Raven y Chico Bestia voltearon con una rapidez que no parecía natural. Y vieron lo que más deseaban ver en sus vidas.

Wo-Shang sentado ante ellos, agarrando sus pequeños pies y meciéndose sin ninguna preocupación en la vida.

Raven dio un grito ahogado y tomó a su bebé y lo abrazó tan fuerte que le sorprendió no haberle sacado las tripas por la nariz. Luego le dio un besito en la frente mientras Wo-Shang posaba sus manitas en las mejillas de su mamá.

Ese momento se le hizo eterno a Raven. Luego llegó Chico Bestia y lo arruinó.

–¿Ves? Te dije que estaba justo aquí –el cambia formas se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente.

Raven lo único que pudo hacer es propinarle un buen golpe, prometiéndose jamás dejarle ninguno de sus hijos a su marido.

* * *

**_No tienen idea de cuánto me gustó escribir este capítulo. Tengo un calambre en la muñeca, pero no me importa. Fue uno de los que más (si no es el que más) me ha gustado escribir. En el capítulo pasado les dije que este iba a ser largo y así lo hice haha. _**

**_Me gustaría que me dejaran reviews sobre este capítulo, ya que le puse muchísimo esfuerzo. Si es así, les daré una galleta haha._**

**_Nos leemos pronto._**


	13. Situación de La Primera Vez

_Situación de la primera vez._

"La primera vez que haces algo, es casi imposible que te salga bien"

_ No poseo los derechos a los Jóvenes Titanes._

* * *

—¿Sabes Rae? No creo que tengas que agregar eso...

Con un giro de muñeca, Raven blandió el cucharón de madera que estaba utilizando, haciendo que unas gotas de salsa salpicaran la, ya de por sí, sucia mesa.

—Pero en la caja dice que tenemos que agregar media taza de salsa —objetó Raven.

Chico Bestia se dió una palmada en la frente, preguntándose como es que su novia pudiera ser tan inteligente y tan... idiota, al mismo tiempo.

—Rae, es salsa de chocolate, no tomate.

—La caja no especifica.

—Rae, son waffles. ¿Cuándo has visto que a los waffles se le pone salsa de tomate?

Raven se quedó callada. Jamás en su vida había oído de waffles con salsa de tomate, es más, estaba segura que, por lógica, sabrían mal. Pero ni de chiste iba a perder el orgullo. Ella les pondría salsa de tomate y ya.

—Existen muchos gustos... —dijo.

Chico Bestia murmuró algo que Raven pudo descifrar como 'mátenme', mas no estaba completamente segura. Se acercó a ella y le quitó el cucharón con una amabilidad demasiado premeditada para ser creíble, según el criterio de Raven, seguida de un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Veamos Rae, media taza. ¿Dónde están las tazas? —Chico Bestia dejó el cucharón en la mesa y se dió la vuelta para husmear en uno de los cajones en busca de una taza.

Y, sin que el metamorfo se diera cuenta, nuestra hechicera ya estaba metiendo las narices en la espesa mezcla de nuevo. Agregó todo lo que restaba del bote de salsa de tomate (que encontró lleno de moho al fondo del refrigerador) y, con ayuda de sus poderes, lo batió rápidamente. Luego lo dejó todo como estaba y, en medio segundo, regresó a su antiguo lugar a un lado de la mesa, portando una diminuta sonrisa maliciosa.

—Esto estará delicioso —aseguró Chico Bestia mientra se daba la vuelta, completamente ajeno a la travesura que su novia había hecho.

—Delicioso —replicó Raven, más sarcástica que nunca.

* * *

—¡Cyborg! ¡Tienes que probar estos waffles! Raven los hizo y sé que quedaron deliciosos —gritaba Chico Bestia, acercando los waffles recién hechos a la cara del androide, quien no había dado ni tres pasos al entrar a la sala común.

—Raven, es la primera vez que cocinas para nosotros —replicó el androide— ¿a qué se debe?

Raven sólo se encogió de hombros. Era cierto, jamás había cocinado para los Titanes antes y, la verdad, estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que en su vida solo había cocinado té, y eso no cuenta como cocinar.

Ademas, había agregado salsa de tomate a la mezcla.

—¡Pruébalo, Cy! —gritó el camba formas, introduciendo por la fuerza una tenedor con una porción enorme de waffle a la boca del chico moreno.

Al principio, éste lo fulminó con la mirada, pero, conforme su paladar iba procesando el sabor de la comida, su mueca cambió de una de enojo, a una de completo asco. Sólo no escupió el bocado por decencia propia. Y por respeto a Raven, claro. Tragó con muchísima dificultad y fue corriendo a llenarse un vaso con agua del grifo, desesperado por quitar aquél sabor de su lengua.

Mientras tanto, a Raven le crecía una nube de lluvia sobre su cabeza.

—¡Le encantó! Rae ¡eres genial cocinando! —celebró Chico Bestia, tomando un gran bocado del medio waffle que dejó Cyborg.

Pero, como Chico Bestia no tenía tanta decencia propia, lo escupió de inmediato.

—¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! —gritó asqueado.

Al ver la reacción de Raven, quien tenía cara como si le hubieran anunciado que tenía que pasar el resto de su vida en prisión, se sintió mal. Trató de componerlo de la mejor manera que pudo.

—Debió ser la masa, sí, la masa. Opino que demandemos a la compañía de esta masa tan mala.

Sin embargo, se le veía por todos los poros de a piel, que era por que Raven era una pésima cocinera.

—¿Qué es esto? —se escuchó la voz de Starfire al fondo de la cocina.

—Starfire, ¡no! —gritaron Cyborg y Chico Bestia, para evitar que la tamaraneana comiera de la nauseabuna mezcla. Mas ella ya había introducido el dedo en su boca.

—¡Está delicioso! ¿Hay más?

* * *

**Ya sé, ya sé, no puedo desaparecerme tanto tiempo y llegar como si nada haha. **

**Primero que nada, lamento la tardanza con este capítulo, he estado muy mal, me han pasado muchas cosas y no he tenido ni el tiempo ni la motivación para actualizar. Pero no les echaré el rollo de mi vida. **

**¿Sabían que yo soy pésima cocinera? Literalmente se me quema hasta el agua. Y sufro de bullying por parte de mi mamá y de mi novio y de mis tías, de mis amigos y de todos en la existencia haha. Y, para acabarla de fregar, siempre me quemo/corto/golpeo/tiro algo haha soy un desastre cocinando. **

**¿Qué les parece un review con su opinión sobre el capítulo? Ya vamos a la mitad exacta del fic ¡wuuuuu! me emociona, no sé porqué, pero me emociona haha.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
